


Day 22

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: They say it takes 21 days to form a habit.





	Day 22

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [mcsheplets](https://mcsheplets.livejournal.com/) Challenge #265: Habit.

Rodney woke to the smell of coffee. His favourite mug sat on the nightstand furthest from him, a lure to get him out of bed. Not that he needed one these days. 

Tossing the bedding aside, he rolled towards it, and scooped it up as he stood. He inhaled the wonderful aroma, even as the fresh ocean air caused his body to goosebump, and then savoured the first sip. By the time he'd made it across the room, and opened the bathroom door, his mug was empty.

Rodney stepped into the shower and leaned all of his weight onto John. "I love waking up to find my coffee waiting." John chuckled as he leaned back into him. "Although I love this so much more," he finished as he wrapped his arms around John.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 0 was their wedding day! ^_^
> 
> Thank you for giving this a read, I hope you enjoyed! ♥ Feedback would be loved.


End file.
